


A knotty tail.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: After care, F/M, Faunus Jaune, Femdom, Harnessed sex, Impregnation, Loving Sex, Odd Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Public cream pies, caring sex, cream pies, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune ran away from home to be a hunter! Not expecting just how intimidating the world could be! Not that he minded especially after he learned just how friendly Beacon women where...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	A knotty tail.

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune come home!" 

"Not today!" Jaune said as he ran forward Jaune slid under a tree thicket the wolf faunus grinning as he began to sprint. He needed to get out of his home and away before he could be caught!

"JAUNE ARC! Get back here young man!" 

"Shit! Sorry, mom! I'll be back!"

" You will be dead! That is what you will be if you do not get your sorry tailback here this moment!" 

"I can't come back! I have to go to the city!" 

"Jaune! The city is not safe for you! You are a faunus!"

"So what?! I know humans can't be that bad!" Jaune shouted as he sprinted away his mother growled her tail bristled as she began to shout again.

"Jaune Arc! Get your hide back here before I turn it into paste!"

"Sorry, Mom! I can't give up now!" Jaune shouted as his mother threw her hands up.

"When you get lost and come home for supper I am going to tan your hide so badly you will never sit down right!" 

"That's if I get lost mom and I won't get lost so don't worry! When you next hear me you will know me as the best hunter ever!"

"Jaune!" Irina shouted begore sighing she saw her son running and she knew better than to chase him. This was not the first time Jaune had _run away_ and she knew from personal experience that he would be back before long. 

The mountains of Ansel where a mess to traverse, long miles of craggy uneven terrain cold dry landscapes with sparse vegetation and game. There was no way even a seasoned mountain like her son would get far.

Jaune would go far untill the point where he got hungry then like every other time he would run back tail between his legs take his spanking like a good child and then eat dinner with the family and his sisters teasing him for having a sore bottom as they ate dinner together. 

"Well, he'll be home soon enough."

"Still yelling at bro mom?" Saffron asked her golden dog ears flickering as Irina nodded.

"Yes... I've been trying to get him back but he's stubborn as his father."

"Aw, don't be too hard on him. We live alone in the mountains you can't expect him to live here by himself with just his family to keep him company do you?" Saffron asked smirking as her mother sighed her tail dropping as she yawned. 

"I don't but he can stand to not just always try to run into to city to be a hunter. He still has to do training with his father before that."

"I mean... dad is not a bad trainer but are you sure he's the best one for Jaune?" 

"He is the _only_ one for Jaune. Unless Terra wants to help him?"

"She..."

"Still mad at Jaune because of your wedding cake?" 

"She won't even look at him without growling..."

\-----

"Ok... ok... well now I die," Jaune said as he looked up he knew that running away was a bad idea and it was only a matter of time before he fell and did something that he could not just fix. Jaune looked up as night was well underway the stars blanketed the entire horizon as he sighed.

Jaune looked up as he winced his left leg throbbed in pain as he knew that it was broken. Jaune had been unlucky just one too many times tripping on a knot of wood and falling down a sheer cliff. 

"Thank Oum for the aura. I just hope that mom comes to find me. Or well I hope that someone comes to find me anyone would be nice. Even Terra." Jaune thought as the night air rolled over him. The boy leaned back into the face of the cliff that had sent him falling looking up he wondered if his family would even come tonight.

"Mom might try to let me sleep in the woods to teach me a lesson. If she does that I won't be home till tomorrow. And if I'm here that long I can't get dinner..." As if to make a point Jaune's stomach growled as to show him that he was hungry and now he needed to find something to eat.

"I can't hunt for now and one candy ration won't carry me far. I should save it, untill I get home." Jaune sighed talking to himself was nice but he really needed to make a signal.

"A fire, that should work. They will see the smoke and come to get me. I hope they find me soon." Jaune said as he winced slowly gathering as much of the firewood worthy material from his close area. 

Taking time to navigate the hard craggy wilderness with his broken leg, his aura was slowly activating healing his injury.

"Mom's going to kill me when she sees this. She's going to kill me when she sees how I got hurt." Jaune groaned his tail thumped on the mountain floor as he began to limp.

It took a grand total of twenty-odd minutes to put enough kindling to make a fire and another five to make a spark. 

Flint and rock made a single spark igniting a fire that brought warmth to his form as Jaune sighed. 

"There, now I won't be cold. I hope." He whispered as he pushed his hands to the fire. The fire crackled over him as he took a deep breath. 

"Well, now we play the waiting game. I wonder if I'll be rescued before the morning?" Jaune's words might have been magic as lights appeared in the distance.

"What the hell? Is... bullhead?" Jaune asked as a ship began to move forward. Jaune saw a bullhead a rare craft in Ansel but not unheard of.

"Oh, hell if mom got a bullhead out to look for me I am in trouble..."

\-----

'So... I don't know how to say this but! When I told you to pick up the drop at what point did I say pick up a stray faunus?" Roman asked as he looked _up_ at his subordinates. The younger twins already taller than the man looked down blushing as they gulped.

"We are sorry Roman."

"He was in the area! And he made a signal!"

"He made a _campfire_ in the mountains. And what part of look for the smoke signals that you knew! I taught you myself! What they looked like said bring home a random faunus that I know have to debate killing or keeping?" The man asked glaring up as-

"Thanks for the food!" The faunus known as Jaune? Was that his name asked as Neo fed him a piece of beef. 

His second had taken a shining to Jaune and that meant that Roman was going to have another mouth to feed if the way she was dotting on him. 

_OH! You are so cute!_ Neo signed to Jaune? Was that it his massive golden tail that was about half the width of his body and almost a quarter as long thumped wildly slamming up and down on the floor as-

"But Roman! You can't kill him! He's just a kid!" Melanie said as Roman gave her a hard look that made her look away.

"And? You two are just kids and I've had you kill before. He is just a kid in the wrong place at the right-

"Excuse me? ROman?"

"Oh god, why? Yes, kid who I may or may not kill?" 

"Can I have some more beef? This was _really_ good!" 

"I... oh fuck me. If I kill you I got to fight Neo and I don't have the time to do this right now!"

"You mean you can't win," Miltiades smirked as ROman glared. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Dead teen says what?"

"Not a thing."

"Good girl.' ROman said as he facepalmed. 

_Great. Now I just have to take care of a kid for an undetermined amount of time. Well, maybe I can make the best of it? He has weapons on him so that can work. And since he's a faunus he might be useful in some deals? Fuck if I can't kill you I will use you._ Roman thought as he forced a smile.

"Ok kid! You can have all the beef you want for now!"

The faunus smiled so bright that Roman thought he might get a case of diabetes just from being near him.

"Really!?" Jaune asked his tail thumping wildly as Roman nodded. 

"Yeah... really.... just don't yell too loudly when you eat it ok? I need some sleep for once.'

"Old man." Melanie grinned as Roman sighed.

"You know sometimes I just want to hit your kids. And sometimes? Well, sometimes I just think that Junior won't be that mad when I do."

"You know he loves us right?"

"And if you hurt us?"

"I have to kill him... I might do that too...."

\------

 _Welcome to Beacon. Please watch your step._

Ruby gulped! The young huntress took a deep breath as she staggered out of the ship.

"Stupid knees! Why can't you just grow with the rest of us!?" She asked as the six one woman walked out awkwardly trying to deal with her growth spurt. The young huntress in training saw the mass of people thong out include a cute faunus with blue eyes and a _massive_ golden tail wider than her leg and eyes like her dad with a sharp suit and bowler hat? 

_Wow, that is a nice hat._ Ruby thought as the human walked forward and-

"Watch it!" A tall teen with long blue silver-like hair and a silver dress said as she bumped into the faunus!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The faunus said as-

"AH! Faunus what am I expecting!?" The woman said scoffing pulling her luggage away and-

"Hey, your bag is leaking-

"DUST!" Ruby shouted before she could move the faunus gagged and-

"Are you ok!?" Ruby asked as she pulled up the human as-

"IDIOT! FOOLISH! Pea Brained neanderthal! I don't know how you got into this school but I hope that you are not in it for very long!" The woman screamed stomping away as Ruby frowned. 

"Sorry about that I think she is having a bad day," Ruby said as she pulled the faunus up smiling down to him as he groaned.

"Thanks! I needed you for this!" The faunus said blue eyes smiling as-

 _Thump! Thump!_ The hard thumping sound of something large and fluffy slamming into the ground filled Ruby's ears as she paused. 

The human was _small_ even for a faunus he was small. His frame was barley half of Ruby's in terms of width. 

The faunus smiled up to her a large massive golden tail thumping into the ground as it thumped up and down. He has a chipped canine and a wide and goofy smile as his massive tail that was _easily_ three feet long and over a foot wide covered in massive thick coarse golden fur!

 _He's so cute!_ Ruby thought as the faunus boy's tail thudded up and down as he smiled.

"Hey there! I'm Jaune Arc!"

"Oh! Ruby! Ruby Rose! How are you doing?" Ruby asked blushing as the faunus boy's tail began to thump _louder_ as he grinned. 

_AH! My first Beacon friend! I wonder if she will like me?_

"Um! What were you doing to get pushed into a crater? Did you really piss her off that much?" Ruby asked as Jaune whimpered. 

"I don't know... she just seemed to be pissed off," Jaune said his tail dropping once as Ruby eeped!

 _He's sad!?_

"Um! Don't be sad! I know that she just wanted to be friends with you!"

"Really? You think so?" Jaune asked his tail thumping again loudly as Ruby found herself entranced by it. Ruby ogled his tail as Jaune smiled up to her. 

"So! Do you want to be friends?"

"Um! Yes!? I'd like that!" 

"Cool! So where do we go?" Jaune asked as Ruby gulped!

"Um! I don't know... I think we go this way?" Ruby asked as she began to lead the smaller human away smiling down to him as she grinned.

\----

Ruby Rose was beginning to think that she either had the best luck or she had the _worst_ luck and she was not sure what it was.

"JAUNE!" Ruby yelled screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt something _press_ into her cunt. Ruby had not really noticed a slip of her skirt to lead to her landing on Jaune's face, leading him to eat her out leading her to lose her virginity in public-

 _Mom is going to kill me!_ Ruby thought as she felt Jaune's knot!? That was the only word that Ruby could think of for the thing or the _mass_ that had slipped into her tight wet cunt! Ruby felt the mass slide in stretching her most private and intimate of areas apart with one solid thrust!

"Oh god, I'm going to die!" Ruby yelled as-

"Ruby!" Jaune said the smaller human who was finally at the end of his rope! The feeling of his dick engulfed pushed into the tight wet cunt of the faunus amazon that had just stolen his virginity, Jaune felt his eyes folds up as the final! Straw was the feeling of his knot slipping between Ruby's soft wet pussy folds making him finally lose his battle for self-control! 

"AH! I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as he came!

"What!? No! Not inside! Don't cum inside of me!" Ruby said as despite her words she was rapidly bouncing up and down forcing the knot that while _horribly_ and a bit painfully stretching her cunt out as it pressed deeper into Ruby that she thought something could!

 _Cream and goat cheese I can't take it!_ Ruby thought as once again she felt her body shake.

"AHHH!" Ruby screamed as her orgasm took her! Ruby felt her body shake with the electric tidal wave of bliss that slammed down over her! Taking her over and making her scream!

"AH! Jaune!" Ruby gasped as she felt it! His cum slammed into her pussy, his dick shot up line after thick gooey and ropey line deep into her love tunnel! Jaune's thick ropey cum packing her tight pussy flooding her vulnerable womb with seven thick lines of thick virulent Arc baby batter!

"So good, so much, so fast, so _full_.' Ruby said as the virile faunus cum flooded her womb drowning her ovaries in the sheer mass of cum! As Ruby let Jaune's cum flood her filling her up Ruby's sense of control came back sooner than she wanted.

"AH! Jaune we just fucked!? With no protection!? Ok! Ok! I can fix this Jaune... Jaune? Are you ok?" Ruby asked as Jaune groaned his eyes closed and-

"Did you fall asleep!? Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ruby shouted as Jaune actually began to _snore_...

\-----

"Ruby! What's up, sis!" Yang said the seven-foot blonde brawler smirked as-

"Yang! What's up, sis!? Glad to see you!" Ruby said as-

"Um... Ruby? The fuck is wrong with your outfit?" Yang asked as Ruby's outfit looked _wrong_. There were some more lumps in it than usual, and Ruby's face-

"What the hell is up with your face? Why is it so red? You look like your blushing. You embarrassed about being alone?" Yang asked as Ruby shook her head the feeling of her flooded pussy barley _plugged_ filling her as she whimpered.

"Nope! Not at all! I'm fine! Right as rain the bee's knees!" Ruby said as-

 _Oh god! How are you still hard!? Why can't you leave me?!_ Ruby thought as Jaune Arc her boyfriend good friend was currently knocked out his knot _holding_ him into her tight still convulsing pussy! Ruby had in her infinite wisdom decided to _hide_ Jaune from sight! 

She had put her clothes on _over_ the smaller human. And with some successful and rather improvised bindings, Ruby had managed to get Jaune to be completely _hidden_ within her clothes! 

Jaune has fully hidden under Ruby's tight red corset his head smashed between her growing chest. 

His dick buried to the absolute hilt! Jaune's cock had simply _refused_ to go down as Jaune's dick was buried deep into her tight pussy as Jaune slumbered peacefully napping between her breast as Ruby gulped!

_OH, Grim! Oh, Goat cheese! Why me!? Why me!? Why did I have to have sex with the faunus boy!? Now I'm going to look like a pervert and ahh! Yang is here!? She's watching me! She's watching me have sex and I have no idea what to do!_ Ruby thought as Yang paused looking up and down as Yang peered into her younger sister's silver eyes as she narrowed them. 

"Ruby? You look ok? You don't look so hot, did something happen?" Yang asked not sure what was making her sister's face look so heated. 

_She looks flustered I mean... fuck she looks like she's cumming?_ Yang thought as she knew _that_ face but she knew that Ruby was way to shy to be masturbating in public.

_Besides, what would she even masturbate with? Not like she has a sex toy tucked away in her cunt.... doe she?_ Yang asked as she swore! She saw movement in Ruby's chest it looked like her clothes where in a coast state of shifting and she was moaning softly as Yang shook her head it was probably nothing and-

_The fuck is that?_

"Ruby? Why do you have a sword and shield?" Yang asked as Ruby's face lost any and all color in it. Ruby's mouth dropped as she looked down as the pair of a sword and shield Jaune's ancestral weaponry that he had been so proud of hung freely at her side.

"I! Well! YOU SEE! I found them?" Ruby asked as Yang crossed her arms her E cup chest jiggled the monstrous melons that put even most models to shame bounced as she narrowed her eyes. 

"You _found_ it?" Yang asked sounding like she did whenever Ruby said she was not scared at a movie theater. 

"Yeah! I um! I found it!"

"Where did you _find_ it?" Yang aksed making it abundantly clear that she believed nothing of what Ruby was selling. Ruby let out a low whimper as before her sister she took her _fifth_ cream pie of the day!

_Jaune! Can you stop cumming in me?! You are going to make it leak out!_

"Ruby! Yo! Remnant to Ruby! Please tell me my baby sister is not a thief and I don't have to call mom!"

"What!? No! Not like that! Yang, I would never steal anything!"

"Then what is _that_ doing on your hips? When I left you on the ship you did not have that and you love your baby too much to ever have another Crescent Rose knock off-

"It is _not_ a knock off! Crocea Mors is an old and important weapon thank you very much!"

"Uh-huh... you say that but you have a pretty good idea of the name and history of weapon that you just _found,"_ Yang said narrowing her eyes and sighing.

"Yang I-

"Ruby. _Spill it. Now._ Tell me everything." Yang said as-

"Attention." A woman spoke the twin humans turned to face a tall woman with a massively busty blonde with a bigger chest than Yang next ot him-

"Oh! Speech! I can't talk right now!"

"We are going to continue this talk _late_ so don't think you are out of the woods yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it! Oh god, Jaune your dick is too thick!"

"What?!"

"Nothing!" 

\-----

"Ok. You got away with it." Yang said as Ruby had somehow gone to bed before she did. Ruby was asleep as Yang sighed the room was quiet file with gentle snoring and-

"How the hell did you knock out so fast and why do you look so damned happy?" Yang thought as-

It began to _move._ Yang's mouth dropped a bit as Ruby's clothes began to move?!

"What the fuck?" Yang said as something moved int hem!? Ruby's clothes began to shift and shutter something a massive mass began to struggle.

"Ruby! You have something-

"AHH!" A head popped out of Ruby's corset and Yang fainted. 

"Umm... are you ok?" Jaune asked as he _finally_ took his cock out of RUby!

"She was so tight! I can't believe my knot got stuck in her!" Jaune said as the human blonde amazon finally picked her jaw up off the floor. Yang could not thing as she saw a faunus!? A faunus that was _adorably_ small wriggle his way out of Ruby's corset finally struggling out of the corset smiling up at Yang as-

"You. Spill it. What the _fuck_ where you doing with my sister and why should I not _kill_ you?" 

\-----

Yang had to admit that sometimes, sometimes life came with a _surprise..._

"So... let me get this straight. You tripped when Ruby's skirt ripped?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"And then you ate her out by accident?"

"Yes. That is right."

"And then after you had sex you pass out, you _knot_ Ruby so bad she can't get you out and so, in the end, she just kind of harnesses you and you get carried around inside of her all day and night?" Yang asked her face so cherry red she thought she might die from laughter.

 _Oh my god, I'm going to die! Ruby is never going to here the end of this!_ Yang thought as she wanted to burst out! Yang was covering her mouth with her hands as she felt the need to keel over and just let out a roaring laugh!

"So! So you are telling me, that after all of that. You got stuck in my sister and she just fucking walked around with you? Like you were what... a Jaune dildo?" Jaune half smiled as Yang grinned down as she yawned. 

"Well then tell me are you _dating_ my sister?"

"Who? Me?" Jaune asked his massive tail thumping as Yang nodded.

 _He's just like a real dog. But a faunus. Does that make me racist?_ Yang thought as she saw the massive golden doggy tail thumping up and down making large _thumps_ fill the air as she smiled. 

_Good boy._ Yang thought as Jaune blushed.

"I... I don't know... she's really cute! And she's nice and quirky! I'd like to date her but I don't know if she likes me." Jaune said as Yang purred she knew that this was technically immoral but hell if Ruby was going to have some fun in Beacon why not she?

_I'm sorry Ruby but I have to do this._ Yang thought as she licked her lips. 

"Well then what do you think about having a go with _me?"_ Yang asked licking her lips the amazon leaning forward showing off an impressive amount of her cleavage as Jaune gulped, whimpering pushing himself back as-

"You? You want to have sex with me?" Jaune asked a bright red blush that appeared on his face as Yang leaned in planting her hands on the sides of Jaune as she gained a predatory smile. 

"Oh, it's not that bad. You don't know what you are missing with a girl like _me._ I'm a bit bigger than Ruby so it's going to be a rougher ride for you that's for sure." Yang hissed putting one of her hands on Jaune's rapidly growing crotch. His jeans not even zipped up hastily pulled back over his pants began to tent up as Yang purred. 

She placed a hand on Jaune's rapidly hardening member as she squeezed down on it once. Jaune let out a gasp of Pleasure as Yang's tough hands gripped down on his dick Yang easily and without effort pulled his dick out of his pants licking her lips as the thick foot of wrist-thick faunus cock slid out of his pants. 

"Oh? I can see why Ruby was not walking straight, that is a _dick."_ Yang said purring taking her hand and slowly jerking his dick through his downed zipper.

"Yang!" Jaune hissed whimpering as she began to rapidly pump her hand up and down Jaune's dick. His dick reacted to every fluent motion of her hand. Her fingers forcing out a long thick line of pre-cum out of his dick as it began to leak out an impressive amount of pre-cum. 

"Aw, it looks like your little guy likes it when I stroke him, do you want me to keep _petting_ him?" Yang asked as Jaune whimpered, his tail was rapidly thudding up and down behind him now. 

The long thick faunus appendage was slamming up and on the floor and now creating a decently loud _thud, thudding_ sound as it pumped up and down on the floor. 

_I should really do something with him or he is going to wake up half the damn room._ Yang thought as she leaned in taking off her shirt. Jaune's eyes went wide as saucers as a pair of breasts both larger than his head plopped out making Jaune's jaw drop as he gulped loudly.

_"Dear God."_

"You can just call me Yang. The god stuff kind of gets old after a while." Yang said smirking confidently as Jaune's mouth dropped as she showed him her chest. Yang leaned in and put her massive chest on Jaune's dick. Jaune's cock got the first taste of the E almost F cup chest that pushed down on his dick as she began to moved her massive chest up and down Jaune's cock. 

Jaune felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his dick was easily and fully _engulfed_ by Yang's massive chest. 

Her chest bouncing up and down enveloping his thic dick in her soft heavenly pillowcase as she began to give him a tit job in the middle of the sleeping corridor.

"Ah! Yang!? You are! Your chest!" Jaune hissed as he felt his dick _melt_ . Yang's massive tits pushed up and down his cock as Yang began to gripped her own chest making her tits go up and down faster and _faster_ on his dick. 

"Oh? You can put your dick all the way through them? That's _extra_ points!" Yang said smirking as Jaune was able to put the thick red tip of his dick right through her chest! Jaune's dick poked out nearly hitting Yang right on her lips! 

His thick leaking dick that was now making a mess on her chest as Jaune's dick pumped up and down in her chest Yang felt her own panties begin to become soaked. She was getting wet with the constant pounding of Jaune's dick through her tits. Her nipples were as hard as mountain tip pink diamonds poking out as-

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ Jaune's tail was not going into overdrive, on one hand, it was a great compliment to Yang to know that Jaune's body was reacting that way to her chest. 

_He's such a good boy! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! I think you for being such a good boy deserves a treat!_ Yang thought as she opened her mouth and in one swift motion easily swallowed Jaune's dick! Jaune let out a gasp as his tail began to thump so hard it would break the floor!

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

_Ok! Ok! You are happy! I get it!_ Yang thought as she took Jaune's dick down her mouth easily taking the dick the back of her mouth. Jaune's dick's tip was buried in her mouth not reaching her throat though it no doubt could reach her throat if it so tried. 

Jaune's dick was leaking deep into her mouth making Yang whimper as-

 _Fuck! This dick is a bit thick! It's wider than most of the cocks I'm used to taking but fuck! This is going to be fun to ride!_ Yang thought as she took his dick as deep into her mouth as she could, Jaune's hips shaking the need to buck so strongly but he stayed still!

Yang wrapped his dick in her hot tight mouth taking his cock to the base as it was pushed into the hot silky embrace of her mouth! Her tongue licking the tip of his dick teasing it skillfully before-

"AH! Yang!" Jaune hissed as he came! Yang did not have much of a warning but the sheer _blast_ of Jaune's cum shooting deep down the back of her throat was enough to make her aware of the situation.

 _Gah! Give me a warning next time!_ Yang thought as Jaune fame a sold thick wall of white spunk pushed down her mouth. Splattering on the soft back of her throat splashing up onto the roof of her mouth before sinking down into the base of her stomach. 

Jaune's cum pushed deep into her guts blowing her stomach for a half minute before Jaune groaned as his dick’s thick spasm final subsiding as Yang pulled her tits of his dick with a thick wet _plop!_

"Warn a girl next time you are about ot cum ok? You caught me by surprise!" Yang said as Jaune whimpered his rapidly thumping tail paused. Jaune groaned before Yang sighed shaking her head as she grinned again. Licking her lips as she sensed her chance.

"Don't worry you can make it up to me later.'

"I'll do it! Um, what do you want me to do later?" Jaune asked bright blue eyes shining as his tail thumped a bit less as-

"And by later I mean right fucking now," Yang said as she pounced!

"Yang?! PMH!" Jaune gasped as Yang easily slid her panties into his mouth before mounting his dick!

Forcing his thick faunus cock into her as-

"Oh fuck me! This is what Ruby was talking about?! I can see how she was barely walking!" Yang groaned whimpering before-

Yang saw stars, her mount hung open as a low gasp left her face! She felt her body shake and tremble as an orgasm ripped through her more powerful than anything she had ever had before as Jaune's knot lsid deep inside of her! Yang felt his dick pulse into her tight cunt!

Yang was not a virgin she had not been in some time but still!

"Fuck me! I am going to _keep_ you!" She half has half groaned pushing Jaune onto his back smothering his thick tail with his own back making sure Jaune could not disrupt the others in the room.

"There you go! No more bothering the other people!" Yang said as she felt his knot stretching her out! She groaned in pleasure as Jaune's knot stretched out her cunt!

Painfully stretching her out but not in a bad way it was a good kind of pain that Yang knew she was slowly going to get addicted to.

"Oh fuck you are never going to leave my side!" Yang said as she slowly began to bounce up and down on Jaune's dick! She bounced up and down on his cock making sure to keep his dick as far into her pussy as possible!

"Fuck me!" Yang growled as she bounced up and down on Jaune's dick! She was feeling her body shake and she knew that she was going to cum soon! Yang grained as she took Jaunes dick in a rough but _measured_ manner. 

She had fucked before and even if no dick was quite as thick as Jaune's she knew how to keep a low profile wedge when getting her brains fucked out of her skull or fucking the brains out of another person's skull as was this case right now. 

She bounced up and down his dick making sure to put as much of his cock in her cut as possible! Her pussy was already pulled as tight as she thought it could be but every time she slammed her heavy hips down she felt his knot sink deeper and _deeper_ into her cunt! 

She knew that she was not going to last on Jaune's dick this was the type of cock a girl had to get used to taking. 

_And I have all the time in the world to make you my new puppy love!_ Yang thought as she saw Jaune whimper. The boy was not able to speak her panties in his mouth kept him from making to much noise as Yang bucked up and down! A good idea as Jaune was screaming into her gag!

Jaune felt his dick broken in but the _hottest_ and well not as tight as Ruby's Yang was rough. While Ruby's cunt was more like a hot and wet vice that was clamping down on his dick refusing to let go Yang felt more like a solid thick _hand_ gripping his dick. 

Making it impossible for him to even dream of pulling out! Jaune groaned and whimpered under her, Yang was _much_ heavier than Ruby. Ruby outweighed Jaune by almost sixty pounds but Yang had a decent eighty plus on him.

When her hips that she was holding _back_ slammed into his crotch Jaune felt his world shake his balls felt like they would break as Yang's heave ass pounded up and back, slamming into his balls as his cock was _milked_ by her rough cunt making Jaune whimper as-

"AMG!" Jaune groaned into her panties wet his eyes blinking as-

"AH!" Yang gasped as he came! Jaune came right in her flooding her tight cunt with a thick solid mass of fertile volatile Arc milk! Yang let her eyes roll into the back of her head. As the thick cum easily went into her vulnerable womb!

 _Fuck me! Mom's going to kill me if I get pregnant! Maybe Summer can help if she wants while dad is calming mom down?_ Yang thought as she felt her ovaries drowned in Arc cum making her whimpers as Jaune breed the tall blonde amazon before passing out. 

His eyes rolling into the back of his head as Yang leaned down patting the side of his cheek twice and kissing him on his nose.

"I'm going to keep you." She said grinning as Jaune let the blackness take him as once again he rode till he was _dry_.

\----

"Oh no! Oh No! OH NO! Where is he!? Where is he!? He was just inside of me!" Ruby thought as she looked for Jaune he was gone! Her lover had left her in the middle of the night leaving Ruby all alone in the morning!

"No! No! No! No! No! Where did you go!? When did you go!? Was it my fault!? I didn't know what to do really! I really thought that I was helping to you! I didn't mean to take you like that! Please come back!" Ruby said as she frantically searched for Jaune she looked up and down but there was no sign of the blonde faunus anywhere! And really that was not something that Ruby would easily miss. 

Jaune was about two to three feet shorter than everyone in Beacon and his tail was so massive that it was impossible to just not see it wagging in the air. 

Ruby looked for Jaune for several more tense minutes finding nothing before she groaned.

"Yang?! Where are you, Yang!? I lost my boyfriend!" Ruby shouted as once again to no avail Yang had abandoned her twice in the span of a few days and she did not know how she was going to deal with it! 

"Damn you, dumb sister! How am I going to find my boyfriend and make new friends now?!" Ruby asked as she whimpered loudly. Her eyes falling as she felt like she had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her and there was no clear way of how to get it back and she was down...

\----

_Thump! Thump!_

_Dear God, he is adorable._ Pyrrha thought as she saw what had to be the most adorable faunus in all her life! 

"Hi! Names Jaune! Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said as the small barley five foot three faunus held up a hand to Weiss Schnee of all people who were looking at Jaune like he would pull a dagger on her as he held out his hand. 

"I... I am Weiss _Schnee."_ Weiss said making sure to put as much emphasis on her last name as possible. The six-foot seven woman looked down at Jaune like she was expecting him to break and scatter to run for the hills but instead all she got was the same dopey smile a grinning face as Jaune held out his hand and-

 _Didn’t you make me explode?_ Weiss thought as-

_Thump! Thump!_ His massive tail only wagged faster at the prospect of meeting a new friend as Weiss tentatively _very_ tentatively took his hand and shook it once.

"It... it is a pleasure to meet you Jaune?" Weiss asked as-

 _Thud! Thud!_ Jaune's massive tail that was easy half of his body mass flapped up and down as Jaune smiled so hard Pyrrha thought his face might just break in two! 

"I just met you but I am very happy to be here! Hey! My name is Jaune who are you?" The faunus boy asked the seven one Amazon with hair like blood eyes like freshly cut grass and not a drop of fat on her perfectly muscled body. 

"I... did you just ask me who _I_ am?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded his tail thumping harder on the locker room floor the boy was grinning harder as he held up a hand at the giant woman.

"Yeah! Yeah, I did! If I don't ask you what your name is how am I supposed to call you?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha paused looking him up and down. 

"You.... you _really_ don't know who I am?"

"Besides a tall beautiful woman? No. Not at all!"

"Jaune... excuse me but how do you _not_ know who that is? That is Pyrrha Nikos four-time champion of Mistral!" Jaune blinked at Weiss owlishly as he cocked his head.

"Never heard of her," Jaune said with such sincerity it melted Pyrrha's heart!

"Should I have?"

"No! No, you should not! I am really nobody special Jaune! Please treat me just like anyone else!" Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled up at her. His tail wagging as she took his hand and shook it.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

_He is so cute! I just want to hug him!_ Pyrrha thought as Weiss shook his head. 

"Pyrrha! You can not just ask Jaune to treat you like a regular person! He is-"

"He is my new _friend_ Weiss. And I will ask that you respect that!" Pyrrha hissed before-

 _Please make your way to the cliffs initiation will begin soon._

\-----

"So I just sit here and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was flung off a cliff. 

Opal looked at him flying as-

"Opal... is it wise to let _him_ of all people in?" The woman asked her employer as she took a deep sip of her coffee.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean that is the son of Irina Arc right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Opal said taking another sip of coffee as Glynda sighed.

"But what are we going to do if she comes _looking_ for him? He is supposed to be dead you know?" Glynda asked as Opal took another sip of her coffee as a spear hit Jaune in his collar pinning him to a tree as-

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok!"

"I have _no_ idea what you are talking about," Opal said sipping her coffee as Glynda groaned...

\-----

"So... your knot made you stuck in them? And you could not get out?" Pyrrha asked as she was about to yank her new partner for four years Jaune out of a tree as he nodded.

"Yeah! That's about right why?"

"So if we had sex your knot would keep you in me?" Pyrrha asked looking down at the trapped _helpless_ boy as he nodded.

"Yeah? Why are you smiling partner?"

\-----

"Led by! Jaune Arc!" Jaune groaned another _long_ day of wonder knot lock led him to be a team leader to not just Pyrrha but a _slightly_ shorter than Ruby Amazon ginger called Nora and Rin a six five-woman that was now part of his team. Ruby was the leader of RWBY a sister team and down the hall. 

Jaune lead his team back home the JNPR dorm as his first day of Beacon was _over..._

  
  



End file.
